Brainwashed
by Beenieboo
Summary: Searching for the one thing the Federation needs to avert war, Spock, Uhura, Kirk and McCoy are subjected to trials and tribulations which will test the bonds of their friendship, and their will to survive. One fateful action means Uhura must decide - will it be Kirk or will it be Spock? This story is AU and contains action, angst, romance, torture and comedy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There was nothing, just pain. Thoughts that weren't his own pierced his mind - fear, awe, rage, jealousy, love - it was all too much. He shut down.

'Why won't he wake up?, Uhura was frustrated. Too exhausted to stand, she perched on the edge of her seat watching for signs he was ok. She silently pleaded, 'wake up'. McCoy paced around sickbay, desperately trying to think of a way to revive his friend. He was scared. Kirk was never that still. The sound of the monitor mirrored the captain's heartbeat. Looking at Uhura, McCoy was uncertain how she was still functioning. He placed his hand on her shoulder 'You need to rest', he saw that a bruise that had developed above her right eye. She shuddered and wondered about Spock. 'I need to see him', as she struggled to stand up, her legs gave way and she descended into darkness.

**Three days earlier...**

'Captain, there is a message from Starfleet'. Uhura was bored; it had been a quiet couple of weeks.

'Good day Captain Kirk, I trust all is well?' Admiral Kincade offered up a breezy greeting. He was well over 7 feet tall, and as red as the cadets' uniform at the Academy. 'We have received intel from a passing Igosian vessel about a vaccine that could cure Klingon neuron disease. I want the Enterprise to investigate the situation'. Chekov spoke, 'Captain we are being directed to planet Theytan'. Kincade interrupted impatiently, 'If the Federation were to get hold of a cure, we would gain a bargaining chip against the Klingons'. He proceeded to tell the bridge crew about inhabitants with telepathic abilities, who like the humans, had been through upheaval before peace reigned. Technologically advanced, they had rejected calls to join the Federation, and cut off all communication. He admitted that the intel was sketchy at best. Kirk seated in the Captain's chair chimed in, 'If our intel is lacking, how do we know the Theytans are willing to accommodate a visit from the Federation?'. The Admiral was surprised by this insightful question. Kirk was the youngest Captain serving in fleet; many had thought his promotion was premature, even though his heroics had saved Earth from Nero. Kirk patiently waited for a response. 'There is no evidence to suggest the Theytans would be unwelcoming. Please keep me abreast of the outcome, Kincade out'.

The screen went blank. Spock appeared beside Kirk, 'Captain, I believe my telepathy would benefit the away team on this occasion. 'Already ahead of you Spock', Kirk jumped out his seat, and stood to attention staring at the main screen. He could rarely sit still, and sometimes, it could be very distracting. 'Spock, Uhura and McCoy you're with me'. The disembodied voice of McCoy rung around the bridge. He was in sick bay, and had not heard the information from Kincade. Kirk summarised the mission. 'No offence Captain, but unless you're anticipating a medical emergency why do you need me?' McCoy's dislike of the transporter was well known. He allowed his mind to run through the horrible, life ending scenarios. An involuntary shiver went through him. 'Damned contraption', he thought to himself. Kirk flashed his smile and tilted his head slightly to indicate his next comment might not be appropriate. 'Bones, they have a vaccine we need, and your expertise is needed to ensure we don't come back with a container of tic tacs. Put on your big boy panties and enjoy the ride. Kirk out'.

Remembering Uhura, he turned to face her and gave his most mischievous smile. She rolled her eyes expecting an equally inappropriate comment. Kirk knew Uhura and Spock were bonded. He had found out witnessing the lingering kiss she gave Spock just before they transported to Nero's ship. He found them to be an odd couple, but like the other crew members on the Enterprise he took interest in their relationship. There were other reasons for his interest, but he kept those to himself. Whilst he and Spock were friends, the Vulcan revealed nothing that would compromise his standing. Uhura would never tell him anything, so he loved nothing more than teasing her about her love life. McCoy has warned it was like jabbing a bear with a stick. Still he took his chances.

He remembered the last time his teasing had gone too far, the reaction was totally unexpected. Seven months earlier, they had been the only two sharing a turbo lift. He turned, and stared down intently at her, blue eyes into brown. Jovially he had asked 'when will you accept your attraction to me?' Expecting her usual withering put down, he was unexpectedly caught out when the atmosphere suddenly changed, it became charged. He then had push her up against the wall, crushed himself against her. His right hand had stroked her face. She leaned into his touch. He then gently stroked her lips. She in turn raised her left arm to pull him even closer, and could feel his erection against her stomach. She sighed in anticipation, and looked up directly into his eyes. He swore he could hear her say 'kiss me', she was even leant in for a kiss. Then just as quickly, the mood changed back and he was caught totally unawares when she slapped him hard. Startled, he stumbled back grasping his right cheek. Uhura looked aghast, and quickly ran out of the turbo lift. Kirk had no idea what had happened, and redirected the turbolift to sick bay. Something must have been wrong with him. McCoy asked about his face - noticing a hand shaped welt, Kirk refused to elaborate and merely stated 'Uhura'. McCoy gave a knowing smirk, and lectured about how he was lucky she didn't do worse. They had proceeded to avoid one another for a week, only speaking during official meetings. Later she had found him in the mess hall and apologised. He also apologised, however, the fierceness of her reaction threw him. After that, he vowed never to be alone with her in a turbolift.

Their interactions tended to be fiery; she was not shy about criticising what she called stupid decisions. Yet she respected his rank and knew when to step back. He considered her a friend, a very beautiful friend. That was what he had noticed in that bar all those years ago. Over time her integrity, intelligence and bravery had also stood out, more so. A thought passed through his mind; if the situation at the bar had ended differently maybe they could have been more. He banished that thought from his head; he knew she was in love with Spock.

Officer Singh, a new recruit to the Enterprise, was not familiar with the Captain's inappropriate prying of Uhura's love life. He had overheard Singh question Uhura about it. Second guessing himself, and not having meant to cause Uhura any distress he listened intently. Uhura simply said 'He's harmless, and knows I have no interest being another notch on his bedpost. However, and my feminist ideals will die a little, there is something nice about being on his radar'. He smiled at the memory, and realised had been staring at her, for the first time he noticed an unspoken question in her eyes. 'Right, lets punch it! I'm keen to meet with the Theytans and sell the benefits of our happy Federation family'. After passing control of the bridge to Spock, Kirk leaned over to pick up his PADD, and walked off in the direction of his ready room.

2


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. ****The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. I'll be using the feedback from reviews to refine and tweak the remaining chapters. ****Thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

**Chapter 2**

There were 18 hours until they arrived. Uhura searched Starfleet's database for more information about the Theytans. There was very little, and what she found was out of date. She called Kirk, McCoy and Spock into a meeting room for a briefing. A democratic society, those voted into government were given the title 'Elder'. These people were based in a building known as the 'Elder Tower'. Kirk had asked informative questions; Spock even raised an eyebrow at one particularly astute observation. For all his bravado and light touch observation of regulations, Kirk was smart. Top of his class smart. It was however overshadowed by his playboy reputation. 'This', he had once said to her during a candid moment, 'is what people expect from me'. She let the memory pass, before asking if everything was clear.

Back in her quarters, Uhura was restless, sat in her comfy green chair with her legs tucked up beneath her. She had not spent any personal time with Spock over the past two weeks. Playfully utilising her bond to him, she remembered the time she and Spock gave into their passion, and nearly had sex in his office at the Academy. She had locked the door and pulled him towards her so that she was forced to sit on the table, and he stood between her legs. His tongue gently caressed hers. Her groaning betrayed her need for him, as his hand moved further up her dress and deliberately rubbed across the outside of her underwear. She heard a rumbling from deep within his chest. He had thrust his hips towards her, and made them both gasp. At that moment he regained his senses and pulled back, 'It would not be appropriate to continue such sexual activity in public'. Flushed, he had adjusted himself and just like that had returned to being Spock, totally unaffected by their activity a few seconds beforehand. That should get his attention, she thought to herself.

The sound of someone at her door drew her attention. She grabbed her satin dressing grown and slipped it on as she padded towards her door. She took a deep breath, smoothed back her hair and called 'enter'. As the door hissed opened, Kirk was looking at his PADD and spoke without looking up, 'Sorry to disturb you, I wanted to clarify something about Theytan customs with you'. He twisted his gaze upwards, and saw the silky red dressing gown hugging her curves in all the right places. A blush crept across his cheeks; normally a witty innuendo would follow. Just then he gathered his wits, and coughed to snap himself to attention. He was about to say something, but his comms link went off. He looked down to tap it, 'Captain, a subspace message from Starfleet in your ready room'. He stepped back, apologised for bothering her, and made his way to the waiting message. Uhura watched him leave. As he walked away, he saw Spock speed by. He all but ignored Kirk, and grunted out a clipped 'Captain'. Kirk, slowed, stopped, and turned to watch where Spock was going. He observed Spock stop in front of Uhura's door. She appeared, and pushed herself into his arms. Spock welcomed the gesture, grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. They then stepped back into her quarters. Kirk was once again alone in the corridor.

As the Enterprise arrived in orbit 18 hours later, Chekov reported that the Theytans had still not responded to his hails. All four made their way to the transporter room. McCoy noticed a tension in the air. Unable to put his finger on it, he put it down to nerves. He watched Kirk giving each person a quick check, and nod for preparedness, he then ordered the ensign on duty to 'energise'. As they materialised on the surface of Theytan, Spock noted the climate and topography was similar to Earth's. The team were on high alert, ever vigilant for any danger posed to them. Spock prodded his bond to Uhura, after last night's coupling he needed to be sure she was ok. He was aware his absence over the past few weeks had been playing on her mind. She missed him, and he missed her but they both understood duty came first when they were on the ship. Uhura turned to him, and gave a quick nod as if to say 'I'm fine'. 'Captain', Spock began, 'We should head straight to the main square. The Elder Tower is based there'. Kirk gave a small nod in agreement. He was lost in his thoughts. Unable to explain his reaction to Uhura, he'd spent nearly 1hr in the shower on the coldest temperature he could stand, trying to blast away the image of her red satin dressing gown.

Back to the mission at hand, it had been suggested to beam directly into the square. However scans indicated magnetic interference, possibly a shield, would make using the transporter impossible. The Captain suggested beaming 1000m south of the main square, just outside the interference. It would give the Theytans a chance to monitor their approach, and see the away team meant no harm. On their way to the main square, there were a few Theytans around, and those that witnessed their approach just stared with quiet inquisitiveness. McCoy and Spock took tricorder readings on the people and their surroundings. Uhura studied the Theytan interactions, 18 hours was not enough time to study a culture and there was so much they didn't know. The Captain was sure their presence was known by now. 'Uhura, I want you behind me. McCoy and Spock flank her, everyone, eyes on everything'. Walking together in a diamond formation, their weapons were still in their holsters, but he was not taking any chances. 'Spock, do you sense anything?' he asked, 'Nothing untoward, the inhabitants seem unbothered by our appearance', came the reply.

Entering the main square, buildings varying height and shapes appeared in front of them. Some towered up towards the sky, and disappeared into the clouds. Theytans scurried around partaking in their daily business, colourfully dressed, being social and friendly with one another. All four stopped suddenly. Uhura was the first to ask 'Did you just hear that?' she looked around, not sure what she expected to see. 'Yes' Kirk and McCoy responded in unison. Spock just nodded in the affirmative. They had all heard a voice in their mind, welcoming them to Theytan. Increasing the walking pace, Kirk said 'let's find the Elder Tower'. He sincerely hoped the mental invasion was a once off, and made a mental note to find out how and why they were able to access his teams' minds. Whilst the prime directive taught Federation members to respect other cultures, he was not enjoying this cultural exchange. McCoy voiced what they were all thinking 'Who was that? And how do we tell them we are on our way?' He then sarcastically added, 'It would have been easier to respond to our hails'. The beginnings of a headache encroached behind his eyes, and he absentmindedly rubbed his temples. Kirk let Spock take the lead; the lack of intel bothered him. 'Please don't be concerned Captain, we mean your team no harm', a soothing female voice directly acknowledged his concern. 'I certainly hope that's true', he responded out loudly. Having not heard the voice, the other three members of the team turned to him. He saw Uhura giving him a puzzling look. 'Is everything okay Uhura?' 'Captain', she asked curiously, 'who were you speaking to?' Just then she sensed 'intrigue' from him. 'You're intrigued by something'. McCoy halted, 'How do you know that Lieutenant? You're not telepathic'. Spock knew she was correct, he had sensed a flash of interest from the Captain. Kirk looked pensive. McCoy having not heard what Kirk had thought, sure as hell did not want to start anytime soon. He had learnt a long time ago to trust his gut, and it was telling him to run screaming for the hills. 'How long until we get to the Elder Tower? He pointedly asked the Vulcan. 'I estimate 10 minutes...' distracted Spock looked upwards as if in deep thought 'I have been corrected, it will be 7 minutes'. His time keeping was normally so accurate.

They arrived at an ornate looking building covered gold and silver. It dwarfed everything surrounding it, clearly, this was the Elder Tower. Totally focused on the building, hands shielding their eyes from the glare of the sun, nobody noticed when an elderly man paced up behind them. 'Welcome to Theytan', said a kindly, yet authoritative, voice. All four spun around. How had they not heard his approach? Uhura thought to herself. Just as she had looked at Kirk earlier on, he was now doing the same to her. He nodded in agreement, and she understood he had sensed her surprise. He thought it odd they were not being as observant as they normally would be. The man introduced himself, 'I am Findius. I am Prime Scientist to the Theytan government. Forgive me, I took the liberty of reading your minds. You need our help'. Just as Kirk was about to introduce the away team, Findius put up his hand to halt him speaking 'Captain, I know who you all are and where you come from. I also know the Federation seeks a cure for an illness affecting your enemy so you might avert a war'. Findius scanned over them with his watery green eyes, 'Please come and meet the Elders, we are keen to proceed with discussions.' He stretched out his arm in a welcoming manner towards the Elder Tower, and walked them to a doorway.

After a short lift ride they exited into a grand hall, right at the top of the building. There were no visible windows, yet the room seemed to be bathed in natural sunlight. Just then a voice from the Enterprise broke the silence. 'Enterprise to Dr McCoy. Ensign Mallard has gone into early labour with the twins, they are presenting as breech'. McCoy turned to the others and Findius, 'Duty calls, I am afraid'. Secretly he was relieved to be leaving. 'Please excuse me while I see off my colleague', and before Findius could reply, Kirk walked McCoy away from the group. 'You know something is off right? McCoy nodded, then lowered his voice to a whisper, 'Jim, I strongly recommend you do what you need to and skedaddle'. Kirk knew something was amiss when McCoy referred to him as Jim. McCoy was then escorted back to the lift by a guard Findius had called over. Watching until McCoy was out of sight, Kirk returned the Findius, rubbed his hands together and uttered the line 'take me to your leader'. He could feel Uhura's eyes on him. He looked towards her, sure enough she was rolling her eyes at him. This brought a wry smile to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. ****The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. I'll be using the feedback from reviews to refine and tweak the remaining chapters. ****Thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

**Chapter 3**

'Welcome Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Spock. I have learnt of your mission from Findius'. The female Kirk had heard earlier, had arrived and stood in the middle of the hall. She was very attractive, immediately Spock was drawn to her. Guilt forced him to push the feeling away. Uhura, however sensed something, she was unsure what it meant. The female was quite tall, her hair was short, and she was attired in what looked like ceremonial robes. 'My name is Déjà, and I am the Imperial Regent. I am charged with the welfare and safekeeping of my people. Please take a seat', she spoke out aloud to the team. A servant laid out refreshments on the table, quickly glancing at the away team. What looked like bruises on her neck, were hidden behind a scarf. Uhura winced a little. Behind Déjà, five other Theytans quietly sat. Although they had not been introduced, Uhura assumed they were the other Elders.

Kirk looked around the table, nothing looked untoward so he could not understand why he felt unease. His stopped at Déjà, embodied his official role as representative of the Federation and began, 'Thank you for meeting with us. You aware our situation is unusual and normally our trip to your world would be less politically motivated'. He voice dripped with charisma. Uhura recognised it as his seduction voice. Disdain floated towards Kirk. He frowned at Uhura, sensing one another's thoughts was unsettling. He wondered why he could not sense anything from Spock, then remembered Spock's ability to shield his thoughts. A useful trait he wished he possessed at that moment. Uhura sensed 'want' from Kirk, 'mind leakage' she had called it when she experienced it with Spock. Spock had insisted she learn to shield her thoughts as their bond allowed them to keep no secrets, and for a human this was not desired. Obviously she would need to work on her skills blocking Kirk.

Déjà swept her glance from Kirk before he could continue, and looked directly at Spock, 'You are not the same as Kirk and Uhura, what are you? Almost an accusation. When Spock replied 'Vulcan', Déjà nodded quickly to herself, and almost to reassure the other Theytan delegates. 'We have heard of your people, you are the telepath we could sense'. Spock nodded again. Déjà's interest turned to Uhura, she did not seem as warm towards Uhura as she was with the others. 'What purpose do you serve?', taken aback, Uhura quickly responded 'I am Chief Communications Officer'. Déjà seemed to pay little attention to the response. However, Uhura persisted. 'Imperial Regent, as you can tell our species is not telepathic. We have noticed we can sense one another's thoughts. How is it possible for us to have developed this ability? As eloquently as she spoke, Uhura could have sworn she saw a shadow pass over Déjà's face. Just as quickly it disappeared, 'Our people can temporary gift this ability. It allows us to ascertain true intentions'. Déjà then gestured behind herself, 'I will see to it that Elder Tenus provides you with more information'. He was a squat man, and made no attempt to hide his appreciation of Uhura. In any other circumstance she would actively avoid him. This caused her to momentarily drop her guard. Kirk now sensed she was not comfortable meeting Tenus, and made a note to ensure either he or Spock would be around.

Uhura mentally prodded Spock, causing Déjà to knowingly look between Spock and Uhura. He sensed Uhura's discomfort, and was about to send calming thoughts back, but was distracted by Findius' rapid movement towards Déjà. With his back towards the away team, he stood next to her. She listened intently, although no words were exchanged. She then looked up at the away team and stated tensely 'I will have to delay our discussion'. Without another word the rest of the Elders followed her out of the room, leaving Findius and a confused away team. 'Is anything wrong?, Kirk asked. 'No Captain, we are fine. However, it would be wise for you to stay in the building until we can take care of the situation'. Before anything else could be said, he reverted back to telepathy 'Please follow me to your resting quarters. It is unlikely you can return to your ship today'. He began walking to the lift. 'Why is that?' queried Spock, when no answer was forthcoming, they stood up and followed Findius.

A few hours later, Spock awoke in an unfamiliar room. He did not recall going to sleep, and had not meditated as he normally would do. He sat upright and felt woozy. He forced himself to stand and took deep cleansing breaths to purge his system of the unwanted feeling. He noticed he had a headache, and proceeded to walk towards the door. On his way, he processed all the information he had assimilated during the visit, he noted irregularities. Déjà's reaction to him being Vulcan, and although it looked like he had missed it, the reaction to Uhura. Practically walking into the closed doors, he saw they had not opened in response to his presence. 'Doors open', thinking the command structure had be set to verbal to accommodate their needs. Nothing. With no handle present, he looked around the frame for a button to press. Again, nothing. He stepped back and instinctively touched his hand to his chest, 'Spock to Captain Kirk', it was a few seconds until he noticed his comms unit had been removed, as had his tricorder and phaser from its holster. Worried, he tried to sense Uhura. Nothing, he couldn't feel anything from her. A sense of dread crept up on him, something was wrong. Since they had bonded he was always able to sense her. He thought 'Captain', and caught a wisp of something. Spock focused harder, this time he sensed 'pain'. The Captain was in pain. On high alert, Spock tried desperately to formulate a plan to get out of his room.

Back on the Enterprise, McCoy had spent 7 hours delivering the Mallard twins. He was tired and could not shake the headache which began on Theytan. Sulu had asked for a quick verbal report on the away mission. He had shared the Captain's concerns, the development of telepathy in Uhura and Kirk, and considered how to present his version of 'voices in his head' without sounding crazy. He flopped into his chair watching the other members of the medical team fuss over the babies. A shrill sound indicated the bridge wanted his attention. 'Dr McCoy to the ready room', something in Sulu's voice shoved his tiredness away. 'On my way' he quickly replied, as he grabbed a hypospray to dull the headache.

Stepping into the ready room he could see Scotty already present. Not unusual as he was part of the senior team. McCoy took a seat opposite Sulu, and waited for him to begin. Once the door hissed shut, he simply stated 'we have a problem', McCoy face registered anxiety, 'What's going on? Where's the Captain, Uhura and Spock?', suddenly aware their presence was missing from the ready room. Worry etched on Sulu's face, 'we lost contact with the away team 5 hours ago. Scotty has been trying to boost the sensor to re-establish a link to them'. Scotty contributed his findings, 'the magnetic interference which stopped us transporting directly to the square has increased in strength. I conclude it is definitely some sort of shield, and Chekov has noted is now extends beyond the main square, way beyond the original transport landing position.' McCoy looked back and forth between Scotty and Sulu 'you mean we have no idea what is going on down there, and cannot get them off the planet?' he looked incredulous. 'Yes', Sulu replied, and continued, 'After your report and the team disappearing, I contacted Starfleet. We definitely did not have the most up to date information..I think our people are being held against their will'.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. ****The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. I'll be using the feedback from reviews to refine and tweak the remaining chapters. ****Thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

**Chapter 4**

Findius calmly paced around his examination room, deep under the Elder Tower. In the far corner Uhura laid unconscious and strapped down to an examination table. He had used his ability to sever the link between her and the Vulcan. Although he considered the Vulcan's telepathic ability inferior, after all, how had he allowed himself and his team to be so easily deceived, their linked posed a threat to the plan being implemented by the Elders. He walked over to Uhura, and found himself appraising her. After scanning her mind, he begrudgingly accepted her latent abilities were far advanced than previously anticipated, he reasoned that her bond to the Vulcan was the cause. Findius was aware of the Captain's attraction to the human woman, he had not had to scan him to realise that. Due to this he reasoned it would be easier to manipulate the Captain. Findius then thought about the other human, he had not expected that level resistance tapping into McCoy's thoughts. It was a relief when he had to leave, if he had remained more drastic actions would have been required, and this would not have gone unnoticed. Fortunately, the only side effect was a headache he knew McCoy would be experiencing.

Returning back his desk, he sat down and used his comms module to monitor activity on the Enterprise. He didn't detect anything untoward, and by now he was sure they were aware they could no longer contact their companions. The shield surrounding the square had been boosted to maximum range and strength. It was impenetrable without the appropriate security codes, therefore he was unconcerned about what they might do. Theytan technological advancement over the past 15 years surpassed anything on the Enterprise, scans of the ship had reassured him of this. There was a reason for ignoring their initial hails, he knew this would peak their interest, especially as their desire to get hold of the cure for Klingon neuron disease overrode their cautiousness. Such a shame that the cure was a lie, created to draw Federation representatives to the planet. Déjà casually strolled into his room, 'Findius I have an update about the situation. Zarel's people attempted to breach the shield. We were able to kill them'. Her thoughts turned to Zarel, his instance on staying alive and challenging the Elder's authority over Theytan was aggravating. Had he just accepted that sometimes there were casualties during war, he would still be working by her side as Prime Scientist. He would still be an Elder, and the resistance would be a mere memory. She quickly glanced at Uhura, and then asked 'what of the Captain?' Findius looked troubled, 'It is taking longer than Tenus thought to extract the information we require, he is a stubborn man'. Findius instinctively looked at Uhura, he knew exactly how to get the Captain to be co-operative. Déjà understood what he was thinking, 'No, not yet. I have an engagement with the Vulcan. He could prove useful assisting us with our plans'.

24 hours after the away team landed, the emergency meeting called by Sulu, now included any other member of the Enterprise crew who had any experience with shield technology. The news that their crewmen were being held for reasons unknown, was extremely worrying. Admiral Kincade, now aware of the issue, was pensively staring out at the Enterprise crew. His voice resonated around the room, 'What else do we know about that shield? he questioned Scotty. Scotty cleared his throat, 'I have tried to match their shield harmonisation, every time I get a firm lock it adapts and switches. I have never seen anything like this. There is no weakness anywhere'. Other members of the engineering staff concurred. Kincade had collected more information by extended his research to include the Vulcan database and hearsay from other sources. Their reports had referenced a bitter civil war, this had been ended by the use of biological weapons. No more was known about the losing side, but soon after the Elder's had rose to dominate the planet. There had been rumours about the Theytan's not being as amenable as originally indicated to Starfleet. 'Ruthless', had been banded around by merchants who had dealings with the Elders in the past.

Chekov volunteered a suggestion, 'We should use long range sensors to see if we can find signs of a population, preferably close to where the biological weapon was set off. Maybe the survivors would be willing to help them. Sulu ordered the bridge to do this, a few minutes later they were told that interference over the area was stopping scanners from gathering the required information. However, there did appear to be a structure, albeit damaged approximately 300 kilometres from the main square. It was emitting a strange heat signature. Kincade stressed 'We must do something now'. Silence hung around the room, McCoy suggested he use a shuttle to land near the structure, aware of the danger of unknown biological contaminants, he knew transporters would not provide the protection he needed. Scotty understood the implication of exposure, and asserted he would need three hours to enhance the shuttle's shields. Sulu contemplated the Theytan reaction, 'As soon as McCoy leaves the Enterprise they'll detect the shuttle. They'll plot his trajectory and know where he's heading'. Turning to McCoy, 'You'll be a sitting duck, that's why I'm going with you. You'll need my piloting skills to stay alive'. Kincade considered the statement carefully, 'Ok, McCoy and Sulu you are to go down to the planet, find this structure and do whatever is necessary to get our people back. Mr Scott, I have heard good things about your engineering skills, put these to good use and ensure our people come back alive. Kincade out'.

Just as the rescue plan had been finalised, Déjà was making her way to Spock's room. As she arrived, she beckoned the guards stationed outside his door to let her in. The hiss of the door opening warned Spock he was no longer alone. Standing from his cross legged pose, his search for escape had proved fruitless. Face to face with his capturer, he stoically watched her approach him. 'Help me get what I need and I will free you and your crew'. Déjà then sat down on his bed. He noticed she had communicated with him telepathically. He voiced his response 'where are my friends? What are you doing to Captain Kirk?'. She ignored his enquiry, and continued probing Spock's mind, she slowly tilted her head to one side and in a sultry voice she countered 'don't you want to know what I need?' Spock felt his mind fuzzing, he was aware she was searching for information within his head. Strengthening his mental shield he forced her out. Hurt crossed her face, she stood up and walked until she standing right in front of him. This time she spoke, her voice had acquired an edge he had not heard previously, 'I want the latest tactical information about the neutral zone between the Federation and the Klingons, specifically the codes that will allow my people direct access to the Klingon homeworld'. Spock's eyes widened 'I will not tell you anything'. Déjà had expected this response, 'You can tell that my people are questioning the Captain, his fragile human body will not be able to sustain our interrogation much longer. It would be a shame if he were to die'. Walking away from him, she briefly stopped, Spock felt her examining his mind once again. This time she was not as gentle, and he felt searing pain shooting through his head. He raised his hands to his head, his attempts to stop her were not working. A groan escaped his lips, and drops of blood fell from his nose. She released her grip on him, and once again communicating telepathically 'I don't want to hurt you, but I will do whatever is necessary to get those codes'. She resumed her journey to the door, out loud so he understood the implications 'I wonder if the Lieutenant will be more willing to help me. She did want to find out about how we gifted our abilities. Maybe I should show her'. And with that she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. ****The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. I'll be using the feedback from reviews to refine and tweak the remaining chapters. ****Thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

**Chapter 5**

McCoy and Sulu were seated in the shuttle. Scotty's adaptations had taken longer than anticipated, so they now were now heading to the structure during nightfall. Sulu had considered this a benefit, McCoy was not so sure.

'Are you ready?', Sulu checked one more time. 'It may get bumpy out there, and once we approach the planet we're on our own'. Off they took, venturing towards the northern hemisphere, where this mysterious structure was based. As soon as they left the protection of the Enterprise, sensors detected an unknown weapon targeted at their shields. 'Jesus, already! Where they just waiting for us to appear?' McCoy braced himself for impact. 'I've got this', Sulu adjusted the shuttles trajectory for impact. A flash of light flew by them, barely touching the shuttle. Increasing their speed, Sulu knew it would be better for them to be on the ground sooner rather than later. McCoy continued monitoring sensors, 'incoming!' He shouted. This time the weapon seemed to have adjusted for their movement. A direct hit, shields dropped down to 50% instantly. Red alert automatically began sounding out. 'We can't afford to take another hit like that', Sulu searched on screen to spot where the weapon was being fired from. Sensors pinpointed a vessel hidden in low orbit, so he fired several photon torpedoes hoping to distract them for a few precious minutes. His plan almost worked, when out of nowhere they were hit. This time the impact reverberated around the shuttle, the sound of metal twisting rung around the cabin. 'I've lost control, we're going to crash. Brace yourself'. Sulu sent out a distress call to the Enterprise. Although he knew they would not be able to do anything, at least they would have a general idea where the shuttle went down. A few minutes later, the shuttle skimmed over some tree tops, they found themselves in a field. Tricorder readings placed them 10 kilometres from the structure, there did not appear to be any other signs of life and whatever contaminant had long since dissipated. McCoy couldn't help himself as they began walking 'I thought you had this', as he stormed away. Sulu threw his arms up in a exasperation.

They were being watched, their observers were quiet and stealthy. Friend or foe, at this stage it was hard to tell. Sulu could not shake the feeling something was wrong as they entered the forest. He was about to call out to McCoy, when he heard 'Halt! That's far enough'. The voice belonged to one man, who stood slightly apart from a group of twelve. McCoy recognised the uniform as those representing the Elder Army. This, he thought, was not a good situation to be in. As he and Sulu were about to surrender, from nowhere two all terrain vehicles shot out of the forest. Weapons fire followed, giving Sulu and McCoy a chance to dive out the way. Settled behind the foundations of a derelict building they too began firing at the Elder army. They couldn't see who was driving the vehicles, but were thankful for the backup. 'I'll cover you', Sulu shouted. 'Go!' McCoy darted into the inky dark of the forest. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Just then, a firm grip pulled McCoy out of sight of an approaching spacecraft. It's spotlight sweeping the forest for targets unknown. 'Umph!', the sound of air forced out of his lungs as he was slammed to the floor. He looked up expecting to see Sulu. Instead all he saw was a phaser pointed directly at his face. 'Who are you? And why are the Elder Army after you? The suspicious voice of Zarel challenged him. Sulu looked around and guessed he had less than a minute before the Elder Army returned their focus back to him. He took a chance and sprinted into the forest after McCoy. By chance he came across McCoy and an angry man with a phaser. He was just about to shot, when he was stunned into unconsciousness. Zarel kept his weapon focused on McCoy, the chance to respond to the questions was interrupted by an incoming communication to Zarel. He pulled out a device which resembled a stone and listened intently. 'Good' was all he said. Then he turned his attention back to McCoy. Squatting down, he simply said 'Come with me'. He then added 'we have your friend'.

Déjà having left Spock, barked an order to Findius. 'Bring the female to interrogation room 4'. She was on her way to Tenus, a thrill passed through her veins. She would soon have what she needed. On arrival she saw that Tenus was crouched over a body on the floor. Panic crossed her face, however Tenus telepathically reassured her Kirk was still alive. As she walked over to Kirk, and looked down, she saw his bloodied face. He had been stripped to the waist, and his torso was criss crossed with welts. In fetal position he was pathetically trying to defend himself. It seemed physical rather than mental torture was being used at the moment. Personally, she found it distasteful to get so close to a prisoner but needs must. Just as Tenus was raising his fist to deliver another blow, she halted him. Déjà then pulled a chair over to Kirk, daintily sat down and proceeded to ask him the same set of questions he had heard for the last few hours. 'What are the tactical codes for access to the neutral zone?' Do you want the pain to stop? Kirk rolled over, spat out some blood and told Déjà to go fuck herself. She smiled at his tenacity. By now other prisoners would have given up. She stood up, ordered Kirk be cleaned up and brought to interrogation room 4 as well. This, she thought to herself, will be fun. With a knowing glance Tenus stood back and let Kirk be dragged away.

McCoy decided he had no choice. Following the stranger was safer than facing the Elder Army again. He also claimed to have Sulu. He had attempted at ask about Sulu's well being, and was ignored. He then attempted to ask where he was going. Again he was ignored. Thoroughly pissed off, he plotted how he could stun the man with his phaser. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you', Zarel warned menacingly. 'Fucking telepathy', McCoy shook his head and carried on walking. Two hours later, Zarel and an exhausted McCoy entered a small compound. There were 10 makeshift buildings, and each had people going in and out of them. McCoy recognised two vehicles parked up as those that helped he and Sulu earlier on. There seemed to be a force field surrounding the perimeter, so there was no chance of escape. Zarel pointed to a building 'your friend is in there. He is safe for now. Now answer my questions'. McCoy saw no sense in antagonising him, 'Dr Leonard McCoy, I'm from the federation. Our friends have been taken hostage by some crazy she bitch. We found this area had been attacked by her army, and figured we'd see if we could find allies to help us get our friends back. Can I sit now, my back is killing me.' Zarel considered his response, and smiled. 'That crazy she bitch is my sister. I am Zarel, leader of the resistance'. Zarel held out his hand for a handshake.

Arriving at interrogation room 4, Findius wheeled Uhura into the middle of the room, a spotlight highlighted the table where she lay. She was aware that something bad was going to happen. Away from the floor, the seating area resembled the stands of a football ground, slowly rising away from the spectacle that would soon take place. He noticed the other Elders had taken their seats. One seat remained empty, the throne for Déjà. Just then Kirk arrived on a similar table to Uhura and was placed next to her. He had been restrained and gagged. He dropped his head to the side, and looked for any sign she had been harmed. He saw none, save the gag in her mouth, and was relieved. This was short lived when he saw Tenus looming over him. Instinctively he flinched ready for the next volley of abuse. But nothing happened, and Tenus walked away. 'Captain, you have information we need and so far you have been very uncooperative'. Findius began as he circling in the shadows where he couldn't be seen. 'Our patience is wearing thin, and we think it's time you had an incentive to give up the codes'. He stepped out of the dark and strode over to Uhura. He took position at her head, without touching her he stimulated nerve endings in her body. She suddenly screamed in pain. Red hot waves of pain washed over her, as the gag muffled her sounds of distress. Kirk wrestled aggressively against his restraints, the gag stifled he attempts to talk. Findius stopped the attack on Uhura, and turned his attentions to Kirk. He loosened his gag, expecting the codes. 'She really isn't into S&M', he deadpanned. A flash of irritation crossed Findius' face. 'Very well, Captain'. He began to probe Kirk's mind. Searing pain tore into Kirk. His body arched up off the examination table. Using the opportunity to assess Uhura, Tenus began hammering at her mental shield. His aim was to have her mind fully exposed to any and all thought. Such mental stimulation was known to break a person in minutes. She started groaning, her pulse rose to dangerously high level, sweat glistened on her face. Findius relaxed his grip on Kirk, and made sure he understood what Tenus was doing to Uhura. 'Do you see that Captain. Do you understand what Tenus is willing to do?'. Grimacing, Kirk slumped back to the table, he glanced at her. 'Stop, stop!...I'll tell you what you need to know'. His resolve broke. When it was he alone being tortured, he was prepared to die rather than help the Theytans. He couldn't ask the same of her.

Spock felt impotent, Déjà had returned to his quarters and forced him to watch Uhura and Kirk's interrogation via a monitor in his room. When Uhura was subjected to Tenus' exploration, he'd lashed out at Déjà. His hand clasped around her neck, squeezing tighter, he has wanted to kill her. Her guards dragged him off her, one back hand slapped him to subdue him. Déjà rubbed her throat, 'I think he cares her. What do you think?' Spock's eyes widened. Déjà carefully approached Spock and sat next to him on the bed. Her guards ready in case he struck again. 'Has he's always coveted her?' Just then he replayed images of Kirk and Uhura's interactions in his mind. 'No', he shook his head 'they are just friends', his voice registered some doubt. 'She is very beautiful...' She then projected the incident in the turbolift into Spock's mind. 'So much passion...'. He stood up and backed away from her. 'You're manipulating me. That was not real'! He spat out at her. Up she rose from the bed, she walked slowly towards him. 'It's the truth. Read me. You can tell if I am lying or not', She then softened her voice 'You know you want to'. Spock couldn't understand why those dark and swirling emotions he worked so hard to suppress were taking control of him. He felt so out of control. Déjà sensed her plan was working. Since she had first sensed his telepathy, she had been subtly stimulating his frontal cortex, making him more receptive to her suggestions and less in control of his emotions. She offered her face to him, he placed his fingers on her psi points to read her mind. His eyes clouded over, he knew she was telling the truth. Slumped to the floor, he felt as if his heart might break. Déjà kneeled down to his level and placed a comforting hand on his back. 'what would you like to do to them for betraying you?'


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. ****The entire story is complete on my PC, and I'll try to load up a new chapter every few days. I'll be using the feedback from reviews to refine and tweak the remaining chapters. ****Thank you to those who have already reviewed. **

**Chapter 6**

McCoy and Sulu sat on a bench. Sulu was groggy, but there were no other side effects from his incapacitation. 'So she genuinely thought that testing out a biological weapon on her own people was a good idea?' Sulu marvelled at the insanity. 'She never thought she would have to use it, who would deny the Imperial Regent. Then her demands become more and more outrageous, this led to the uprising. Outlying villages joined forces to overthrow her and the other Elders'. Zarel had spent the past hour informing McCoy and Sulu about the civil war. 'The Elders were losing face, and needed an edge, don't forget when the entire planet is telepathic there is only so much you can do against your own people'. Zarel was standing near the entrance to his tent, a gentle breeze causing the flaps to move back and forth. He crossed his arms across his chest. 'At the time, I too was convinced in the logic of our people being subservient. Millions of people ready to mass on demand. We could have ruled the quadrant, our technological knowhow and telepathic abilities working as one'. He struggled to continue, his voice dropped to a whisper. 'As Prime Scientist, I oversaw the laboratory with my 2nd, Findius. When I saw the effect, I realised I had become a monster. So much death and for what? Our population a fraction of what it once was…I begged Déjà not to use the weapon again. For my insolence, she had me thrown into confinement and ensure I and others understood the seriousness of defying her, she had my wife and son executed...' his voice faded into silence, and then he walked out of the tent. Sulu stared at McCoy, both unsure what to do or say. The story was horrible, but didn't bring them any closer to understanding why their friends were being held. Suddenly a girl peered into the tent, her neck sporting fading bruises, she appeared to be seeking Zarel. She narrowed her eyes at the two outsiders, and then she spoke 'you are like the other ones at the Elder Tower'.

Tenus immediately stopped his attack on Uhura. She whimpered as tears flowed from her eyes. He walked round to Kirk, he tilted his head down to Kirk's ear only so he could hear him 'I knew you would make the right decision given the right motivation'. He signalled to the guards, they were to take Kirk to the Grand hall, where he could input the codes. Just as they were about to take Kirk away, Déjà swept in and assumed her position with the other Elders. Spock came in shortly after, standing to the side and slightly behind her chair. Kirk glanced upwards, immediately he saw something was different about his friend - his jaw was rigid with tension. He followed Spock's gaze to the immobilised Uhura, he had bent his head to the side, as if he were trying to recall a memory. Suddenly his eyes fixated on Kirk, the intensity of hatred paralysed him. 'Do we have what we need?' Déjà asked out loud, she had not heard Kirk submitting to their demands. Findius smiled and nodded, 'He was just being moved to the grand hall-', Déjà motioned Spock forwards, an unspoken command passed between them and he began walking down towards the centre of the room.

Findius watched him approaching, and then looked up at Déjà. She had commanded him to let Spock pass. Both Uhura and Kirk saw him standing over them. '...Help me…' Uhura's voice was faint, she was breathing heavily. He stroked her face lovingly. Kirk still restrained to the bed, looked at Spock but aggressively directed his question to Déjà 'what have you done to him?' Spock threw his gaze back to Kirk; he still had not uttered a word. 'Spock, it's me, Jim...' Spock rapidly put his fingers on Kirk's psi points ready to initiate a mind meld 'what the hell!...' Kirk started thrashing his head from side to side, trying to dislodge Spock's fingers. 'Stop!' He yelled 'you don't need to do this. I'm going to tell them what they want to know'. Spock sneered 'I don't care about that. I want to know about you and Uhura', he rasped. 'What are you talking about, there's no me and Uhura. Look at her; she's your girlfriend...your bond mate...' Kirk pleaded, he looked at Uhura waiting for her to help him convince Spock. Still weak from Tenus' attack she was barely coherent. '...Spock...' He turned to her, unsure what to believe. Déjà leaned forward in her seat. She was enjoying the show. She knew Findius would get the codes, but there was the added benefit of having the Vulcan break his crew mates. It also didn't hurt to have access to other Federation intel which could be sold to the highest bidder.

Alarm echoed in McCoy's voice 'what do you mean?' the girl startled and attempted to leave. He ran and grabbed her to stop her going. 'Are they ok?' His eyes begged for a response. 'Katrin?' Zarel had returned, wondering why McCoy had such a fierce grip on her. He made to shove McCoy back, Sulu jumped up 'she knows something about our friends...' His voice invited her to confirm his assertion. She nodded, McCoy let go of her and Zarel began questioning her. Her features grave, she shook her head. 'What the hell does that mean?' McCoy went to grab her again, Zarel placed himself in the way and held up his palm to stop him. 'They are most probably dead, having been tortured for the codes'. He said this so calmly. He continued, 'Katrin is a member of the resistance, she also works as a servant for Déjà. If she says there is no hope, there is little that can be done now'. Sulu looked horror-struck. 'Don't you wonder why you are suddenly here at Theytan? There's no cure, no medicine. It's a ruse!' Spittle flew from Zarel's mouth as he become more agitated. 'The codes she seeks will give her access to the most feared warrior race there is – the Klingons. Can you image, millions of aggressive warriors, ready to do what you want when you want? Our little planet would soon be the most feared and most powerful. We would rule the quadrant; one by one other planets would fall to our power. Each time we would subsume their knowledge and wealth, both valuable assets to the highest bidder. Think how many out there detest the Federation, and what they would not do to see it fall?' 'The fuck...' McCoy whipped round to look at Sulu, he had never heard his crewmate swear before. 'That's absurd, how could that happen? McCoy countered, suddenly he couldn't breathe, his eyes bulged out of his head, and all he could hear was the blood rushing. Just as quickly the pain passed, 'that's how she'll make it happen...obey or suffer the consequences'. Sulu shot back at Zarel, 'How do you know so much about her plans?' Without a beat 'simple, I thought of it…'.

Zarel turned to Katrin, 'are we ready, are the bombs in place? -', McCoy interrupted, 'the hell do you mean bombs?' Zarel, sighed 'I'm sorry about your friends...', panic tinged Sulu's voice, he pushed himself into Zarel's face. 'Whoa! We don't know they're dead. As long as there is still a chance they're alive we have to rescue them!', he spoke with urgency 'you don't have to come, just lead us to the right place, we'll do the rest'. Katrin looked at Sulu, 'if they're not dead, they will be. The bombs will detonate in four hours'. McCoy was reeling, 'get us into the Elder Tower, we'll do the rest ourselves'. Zarel looked towards Katrin, sharing a silent conversation. He nodded to his visitors, 'come we do not have much time'. In the all terrain vehicle they sped towards the structure. Zarel explained it was not completely deserted, and severed as their headquarters. There was also a functioning transporter, capable of penetrating the shield surrounding the main square. 'I'll transport with you into the main square, and take get you inside the Elder Tower. After that, you are on your own'. McCoy and Sulu were now attired in the clothes of a Theytan guards. 'Why are you attacking the Elder Chapel?' Sulu thought the plan reckless. 'We need the shields down to summon help', Zarel's tone was bitter.

Spock was in turmoil. Something nagged at him, that what he was about to do was wrong. Two of the guards held Kirk's head still, he then began the meld. He could sense fear, disgust and anger about his forceful invasion of Kirk's mind. He probed deeper to access his memories, in particular those about Uhura. He saw their first meeting at the bar, how she was impressed that he knew what Xenolinguistics was; then Kirk reading a book on fysantanise. One of the more abstract languages, he was memorising lines to use on Uhura, how she covered her awe with an insult about the paternity of his father; when she had been one of the cadets caught in the explosion on Jupiter, unconscious and badly burnt, her parents had been delayed, so she was alone - he sat up all night so she wouldn't be. He'd refused treatment until her parents arrived even though he was in great pain; the feeling of her body against his in the turbo lift how he'd wanted to have her; giving up the codes so she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Along with the memories he could sense Kirk's feelings; - awe, happiness, pride, passion, preservation, jealousy. That surprised Spock, he wanted to explore memories associated with jealousy. Uhura on a date with Science officer Dmitri - she was holding his hand walking through the quad, Uhura sharing coffee with McCoy - they'd shared a joke and when Kirk approached she'd made her excuses and left; Uhura kissing him in front of Kirk before they went to rescue Pike from Nero – he'd realised that she was so close yet so far; three nights ago when he'd seen her in her satin dressing gown - Kirk watched as he'd held her body against Spock's.

Spock struggled not to lose control, as he felt Kirk fighting back, but his own jealousy drove on the relentless search. There, at last he found it, proof Kirk was indeed in love with Uhura. Abruptly he broke off the meld, he'd seen everything he needed to. Kirk lay dazed on the table, his inner most thoughts forcefully exposed. Déjà telepathically goaded Spock 'see, he wants what is yours'. Spock growled 'SHE IS MINE!', before forcibly trying to re-establish his bond with Uhura. Without his usual restraint, his impulse control was diminished, and his need to bond with Uhura was tainted with the knowledge of Kirk's love for her. 'No...! She thrashed her head from side to side, he couldn't lose the connection, he held on harder. Her body felt as if it were on fire, she could sense everything about Spock, knew everything he knew – the meld with Déjà, Kirk's feelings for her, the intensity of Spock's jealousy. She tried to block him as he had taught her.

'Nooo, Spock! Stop!' Kirk screamed. Spock's instability meant he no longer shielded his thoughts. The intensity of his emotions was startling. Then he understood what Spock feared...Uhura felt something for Kirk, it was buried, she was unsure what it really meant. Kirk could sense Uhura trying hard to not to hurt Spock with the knowledge, and in turn herself. With her last ounce of mental strength she appealed to Spock to stop. He opened his eyes and saw the tears streaming from her eyes. She whispered 'please...' Findius realising that one or all three of them might die, pulled out his phaser and stunned Spock. He staggered back; looking at his hands as if they were contaminated, then up at Déjà.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. Please read and review – constructive feedback will help me finalise the remaining chapters. Big thanks to the reviewers! **

**Chapter 7**

**'**Haveyour phasers set to kill', this was Zarel's last piece of advice as they stepped on the transporter. A split second later they were in the main square. It was deserted. All three approached with caution, according to Sulu's watch they had just over two hours to get in, find the crew and get out. Just out of sight of the entrance to the Elder Tower, twenty guards stood fixed to the point. Scanning in all directions, they seemed to be expecting trouble. 'What now?', whispered McCoy from the behind the wall they were hiding behind. Zarel was frowning, he could tell something was afoot. He spoke into his communicator, trying to get hold of Katrin. There was nothing but static. 'Well...', more forcefully. Zarel whispered. Something is wrong, there are never this many guards out front at this time', suddenly his confident tone hinted of something else...fear. 'Katrin is not answering, neither are other member back at the camp'. Zarel then attempted to read one of the guard's thoughts. He picked the youngest one, who he recognised as a new recruit and therefore less able to sense Zarel's presence. '-resistance mobilising, suspicious behaviour, deactivating unknown devices-'. Zarel slumped back, 'our plans, they know...' Not feeling particularly sympathetic 'So what? We came here to rescue our friends, not be party to a civil uprising. I'm going to find a way in'. McCoy was about to leave, when Zarel pulled him back. 'Don't be reckless. I will help you, if only to put an end to Déjà once and for all'. He hurriedly explained his plan, gave them his weapons and scurried away. McCoy and Sulu watched as he approached the guards. Hands up he appeared to be surrendering. 'Now!' Came the telepathic command from Zarel. McCoy and Sulu began firing, they were soon joined by 100 resistance members emerging from the shadows charging towards the guards.

'Bring Kirk and get the codes', Déjà barked at Tenus. 'What about the others?', Tenus stared down at the still bodies of Uhura and Kirk. About to confirm a decision, panicked mutterings rang from outside the room. A guard ran in 'we're under attack!', followed by the force of the first set of devices rocking the building, the screams of the injured punctuated the chaos that followed. Elders and guards scattered keen to save their own lives. Only Déjà, Tenus, Findius and the crew of the enterprise remained. Findius took charge '- No time to get to the grand hall, Tenus get the codes from Kirk, and dispose of him. I'll deal with the woman'. He rushed over to Uhura, arm straight out phaser pointed at her heart. Something in Spock was awaken, he had to protect Uhura. He shoulder barged Findius to the floor. They fought, Findius trying to gouge out Spock's eyes, Spock pummelling Findius. 'Spock what are you doing!' Déjà's alarmed voice reached out as he was beyond reason. He couldn't hear her, his primal side had taken over. Angry that he had violated Uhura, he channelled all his ire into the savage beating. Punch after punch, soon Findius was left a bloody mess. With an almighty twist he snapped Findius' neck. He then screamed, wanting to purge his system of the unwanted emotions. Another explosion, this time closer to the interrogation room, knocked everyone off their feet. Monitors and equipment crashed to the floor. In the mayhem Kirk managed to free himself and crawl past the dead body of Tenus - crushed by a falling beam. He approached Uhura with trepidation and began undoing her restraints, her eyes glassy from all she had been subjected to. As he was about to assess her life signs, Déjà threw herself at him and began clawing at his face.

McCoy, Sulu and Zarel fought their way into the Elder Tower and up several flights of stairs. The intensity of the explosions was unexpected, and knocked out the turbolifts. 'I thought you said they'd been deactivated?!' McCoy shouted above the fire fight. In his line of sight three guards covered an exit. Sulu had engaged in hand to hand combat with several guards, and now sported a nasty gash on his temple. He frantically looked around for another vantage point. The other resistance members had spread throughout the building, mobilising undercover operatives doing what they could to get the upperhand. Zarel was trying to sense where Déjà was, this was their best bet finding the missing crewmates, as they would almost certainly be with her. 'She is near the interrogation section', he wrinkled his face with intense concentration 'they're alive! Your friends are alive, but very weak'. Indicating to McCoy and Sulu where the interrogation section was, they soon realised they had no hope of getting there without assistance. The Elder Tower started groaning, the sound of twisted metal and fall debris surrounded them. 'We need a distraction...', Sulu was interrupted by another explosion, with luck on their side it had killed the guards. 'About time someone was looking out for us', McCoy backhandedly commented as they crept forward to the exit. The sound of heavy breathing, fire fight, flickering lights and the occasional skirmish filtered through.

In no state to fight back, Déjà appeared to have the upper hand against Kirk. Just then Spock grabbed her off Kirk attempting to subdue her with a Vulcan nerve pinch. 'Run!' He screamed, imploring Kirk to take Uhura. 'I can't hold her much longer, go'. Kirk scrambled to his feet and pulled Uhura up to her feet. She stared forlornly at Spock, his face was the last thing she saw as she and Kirk ran out of interrogation room 4. They sprinted into the corridor, their aim to get out of the Elder Tower. Another explosion rocked the building and Kirk stumbled awkwardly. Uhura shouted 'Captain!' She offered her hand to pull him up, as soon as they touched he sensed her confusion about him and she sensed his need for her. Quickly, they jumped apart. 'Let's go', he ordered stiffly. Kirk remained in the lead, they moved in silence, both deep in thought.

Uhura wanted to say something, she just didn't have the words. Throughout the torture she could hear Tenus mocking her, 'where's your Vulcan now?', then Spock had forced them to meld. She couldn't make any sense out of it, she hated him – he doubted their bond, she loved him – he showed her during the meld, she feared him – he meant to kill Kirk... She felt as if she didn't know him anymore, his violation had splintered the barriers between 'right' and 'need'. She didn't ask Kirk to love her, and had not encouraged him. Yes, she found Kirk attractive, most women did. Would she have considered Kirk if that night at the bar ended differently? Maybe, she could have easily fallen for his charm. But she had seen the way he was at the academy – a different girl every week. He was never going to settle down, and she had no intention of being a notch on his bedpost. She watched Kirk as he jogged in front of her, he wasn't ripped, but he was well defined. She had spied him hitting the weights hard, often to exertion. She then thought about his face, his eyes so blue, sometimes she felt like the only person in the room when he looked at her. She had wondered if he really understood the effect he had on women, then smiled knowingly, of course he did. He turned round to check she was still behind him, she caught him looking her up and down - scrutinising her. He turned back. Back to her thoughts...yes, he was a pain constantly trying to shoehorn himself into her life, but she did consider him a friend. They enjoyed each other's company, and would often find themselves at the same social events. To the exclusion of the others, he would draw her into debates, and she would find herself impressed that he could hold his own against her. Often thinking outside the box, it was refreshing to see that side of him. Sighing, she felt numb, and tried to push further thoughts of Kirk out of her mind. It frightened her to think that she could unknowingly desire someone else, so she willed herself to think about Spock, 'we can't leave him, we need to go back' she said out aloud, fixed to the spot.

He sensed her indecision and felt uneasy. He did not want to be that guy, the one holding on just incase it was his chance, but he realised he was. He had dated many women, found them attractive, but none made him want to settle down. McCoy had accused him of being commitment phobic, but if he was truthful it was because of Uhura. He swore to himself he'd be next, and hopefully, the last in line to claim her heart. When he glanced at her, he wondered 'what now?' He didn't want what he felt about her to affect their friendship, or her relationship. But he desired her, in this crazy situation all he wanted was to be with her – it made his head hurt. He heard her say something about Spock, 'I know', was all he could reply. Before he could register what she meant, they both heard heavy footsteps coming towards them, not knowing it was the resistance, Kirk and Uhura searched for somewhere to hide as more bombs detonated around them.

Spock and Déjà struggled for dominance. She elbowed his stomach, winding him. He loosened his grip on her and she gained enough space to telepathically subdue him. She shook with rage. Her plans had been ruined, she had underestimated his love for the human. Limping she forced Spock to follow her, they were going to escape the Elder Tower, but not before she got her codes from him. Déjà's head spiked upwards, a presence she had not felt in a long time was nearby - 'Zarel', she picked up their pace. McCoy, Sulu and Zarel arrived at the interrogation section. The sound of fighting echoed throughout the halls. Rows of rooms, some destroyed, faced them. McCoy rushed 'which one? An increasing sense of urgency overwhelmed him. Zarel had stood rooted to the spot 'Déjà', he uttered. He then shook his head to clear the fog, 'come, this way!', as they dodged debris and bodies Sulu's communicator began to crackle, whoever was speaking from the Enterprise was very faint and static interrupted the message 'fire fight...help...shields', then silence again. The explosions must have destabilised the shields. Sulu allowed himself to feel slight frisson of joy, maybe they'd get through this just yet.

Déjà hurried to the grand hall, forcing Spock to match her pace. She had to get there before Zarel did, she knew he would try to destroy her comms module. It was the only one which would accept the inputting of code for the Klingon homeworld. She had insisted it was this way as she didn't trust the other Elders. As Imperial Regent they were not going to disobey her orders. She could feel Spock mentally fighting back, his attacks would momentarily disoriented her as he looked for a way to force her to let him go. Guard passed them on the way to the hall, loyal to the end, they would kill to protect her. 'Where are we going?', McCoy wanted to get to his friends. All the floors looked the same. 'To the top, the grand hall. We have to get there before Déjà'. Sulu and McCoy abruptly stopped. 'The hell we do. We must find the Captain, Spock and Uhura', Sulu asserted. Zarel carried on, he no longer cared what the humans wanted, he had a chance to end his sister's tyrannical rule. He was not going to waste it. McCoy and Sulu debated what to do, without Zarel's help they had no idea how to locate their friends. However his vendetta against his sister placed all their lives in even more danger. The building could not stand more devices going off. Their decision process was cut short, behind them moved 10 guards phasers firing. They scanned the remaining route for doors to one of the floors there were none. They began running, legs pumping harder than they ever had. The most violent explosion yet, the stairway listed to the right and fell away from the wall, screams from the guards faded as they plummeted to their deaths.

**AN: There are only three more chapters left after this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. Bit of an epic chapter, I didn't want to break it up.**

**Chapter 8**

Diving into an interrogation room, all around them explosions, the room would shake then still. Just when they thought the bombardment was over, it would begin again. Kirk used his body to shield Uhura from the falling debris. The lights flickered on and off. Determined to hide them from their stalkers, he manoeuvred them towards the back of the room. Hidden by the dark, feet of hurried by. He recalled the events that had passed and hoped Spock was ok. There was no opportunity to check after he screamed at them to run. His friend had saved them…he had also hurt them too.

Casting a glance at Uhura he sensed she needed comfort. She was beginning to shake, the first signs of shock. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her forehead against his bare chest. As he pulled her closer to him, another explosion, more powerful than the others, they both tumbled violently into the wall. The impact knocked the breath out of him, her hips buckled into his as their bodies crashed together. He tilted her face to make sure she was ok. Unexpectedly, she rose onto her tiptoes and hesitantly kissed him, then pulled back, watching for a reaction. He reciprocated the kiss. It was their undoing – the angst, fear, need, all swirled together to create the perfect storm. She hoisted her legs around his hips, his arms came down to grip her bottom with a vice like hold. It hurt and she didn't care. As he pressed his body against hers, groans of desire punctuated the explosions all around. Cables dangled from the wall, sending sparks scurrying across the floor. 'Jim', she sighed against his mouth. She was unsure if it was a command to stop or an invitation to carry on. Frantically they kissed, their tongues battling for dominance, as his hands roamed over her thighs and under her dress. A moment of clarity flashed through his mind. 'What are we doing…Do you want this', seeking reassurance before they crossed that line. 'Yes' she nodded at him as her hands dropped into the small gap between them, rushing to unbuckle his trousers. Just then nothing else mattered, and with an almighty jerk he ripped off her underwear, so desperate to be buried in her he plunged into her. The sensation was incredible. 'Nyota' he said breathlessly, he wanted to savour the moment. She buried her head into his neck and left butterfly kisses along his jaw line. As they rocked together, and knowing they were close, she forced him to face her as they climaxed together. Waiting for his breathing to settle, he let her legs fall from his hips. The madness had passed, and as he moved back he tried to process what had just happened. She sat down on the floor, heart racing. There was a ripple of uncertainty from Kirk. Instead of reassurance, she looked away from him. His face contorted with rage, 'don't you dare push me away'. He crouched down to her level, attempting to control himself. '_We_ both wanted this!' he hissed at her. His anger dissipated when he sensed her shame - Spock. Suddenly he felt it too.

The sounds of battle broke the tension. He stood up, realising they needed a way out. He looked around at the damage. Tables had turned over, chairs and cabinets laid haphazardly. He needed to find a shirt, and walked over to where he had seen some earlier, taking the opportunity to do up his trousers. Uhura slid back up the wall. Her inner conflict affected both of them. She moved in the opposite direction to him, looking for a comms module. Her foot kicked something, stiffly bending down she found a phaser and tucked it in her waistband. Working around the room, she was conscious she was avoiding him. She knew he was avoiding her too. What they had just done, she couldn't explain it. From nothing to something, she was having trouble understanding what she really felt. 'Captain', his formal title provided the distance they both needed. He grunted, saw the phaser and nodded. Still looking for a weapon he could use, he gingerly lifted a shirt over his battered torso. He muffled his discomfort. The pain was a welcome distraction to the guilt he now felt.

'Fuck!', her harsh voice echoed the now silent room. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck', each time the vengeance behind the word faded. She was lashing out wildly at something. 'Lieutenant!' He shouted at her. She pointed to the broken comms module. 'Lets go', the lull in bombardment offered them an opportunity to slip out the room. 'Ladies first, since you have the phaser'. She almost smiled, this was not the time for chivalry. Scanning up and down the corridor, they chose to go left, lightly stepping over debris, they proceeded silently in single file. Uhura was in the lead. She felt him wince, two of his ribs were definitely broken. She halted, he sensed her fear, then he heard it too. Footsteps, fast approaching. Lots of them. Firefight. 'Run!' He pulled her back and they sprinted in the opposite direction. Hurdling over fallen bulkheads. Kirk slammed into an emergency exit, Uhura skidded in too. They stood in the central stairway. Upwards heralded freedom, with no other choice, up they went.

Déjà reached the grand hall first, focusing on the comms module, she let Spock go. He was in no shape to challenge her. 'Déjà' Zarel shouted as he ran into the room quickly glancing at the Vulcan. Déjà had reached the module and was frantically trying to turn it on. 'Hello brother, what brings you here?', trying to provoke a reaction. He was always the more able telepath, she needed him distracted. He raised his phaser and was about to fire, when McCoy and Sulu rushed in just as the stairway collapsed and collided into him. Zarel lost his grip on the phaser and it flew towards Déjà. Spock tried to intercept, but his coordination was impaired and he fell in front of her. When McCoy saw Spock, his relief was palpable. He looked around the hall, expecting to see Uhura and Kirk. His anguish rose again, they were not there. Sulu rushed to aid Spock. Déjà took her opportunity, and telepathically grabbed Sulu and Spock; at the same time she had her weapon trailed on Zarel and McCoy. 'Stop this madness Déjà', Zarel appealed to her through his mind. 'Now why would I do that? Commander Spock was about to give me the codes', her response was unnaturally calm. She was slowly probing Spock's mind for the information she needed. At last she found what she was looking for, then threw him across the room like a rag doll. A sickening crunch was heard when he landed. Sulu winced and McCoy determined at least two ribs and his arm were broken. 'Great, super strength too, like we needed another challenge' he muttered. 'Sister, the shield is failing, soon that ship you've tried so hard to keep out will stop you' Her beautiful features betrayed no fear. No longer communicating telepathically, 'You're a fool. Nobody is coming to stop me', Waving the phaser at Zarel and McCoy, 'I could kill you all with one thought'. Focusing on Sulu she triggered the pain receptors around his heart, Sinking to the ground he clutched his chest, and let out an anguished scream. Just like that Déjà released him. 'Actually, dear brother, I think you'll find I'm in control here'. A thought brushed against McCoy, 'Distract her'. More aggressively 'McCoy, distract her'. Spock was looking directly at him, he had hauled himself upright. He was breathing heavily, his lungs compromised by broken ribs. Spock knew that he needed urgent medical attention. He had to force himself to stay conscious, and see through his plan. He prayed McCoy had heard him, so waited. Channelling worry for his friends and pent up frustration, McCoy lashed out at Déjà. With all his might he charged at her, and they both fell to the floor. Clawing at him, she screeched, and with her superior strength threw him off her. He landed in a heap near Spock. Sulu and Zarel used the opportunity to attack her, but by then she was back on her feet, and froze them where they stood. 'Enough!' she boomed. There was no way to keep challenging her, they were stuck at her mercy.

'Enough!', echoed down the stairway. Uhura and Kirk, paused and tried to guess Déjà's position. They waited, hoping for another clue. The sound of alarms masked the direction of the sound. Uhura rushed forward, phaser pointing in defensive mode towards the grand hall. 'Spock', she cried in anguish. Kirk had no choice but to follow, without a weapon he was defenceless. Her phaser swung into the room, and she fired at Déjà. 'You!' She rasped. The shot grazed her shoulder, and barely stunned her. As Uhura was about to fire another shot, Déjà mentally slapped her, the force knocked her off her feet, slamming Uhura's side painfully into the edge of the table. Winded she let the phaser fell out of her hand and slide towards Spock. Kirk attempted to get Déjà's weapon, Déjà focus was waning as she attempted to finish off what Tenus and Findius had started. She forcefully probed his mind. He grasped his head, as blood started to trickle from his eyes, ears and nose. The veins bulged from his head. She upped the intensity, and he fell to his knees. Using the thoughts of the people in the room against him - fear, awe, rage, jealousy, love it was too much, he fell to his knees, it hurt so much. Just as she was about to receive her prize, Spock used Déjà's attack on Kirk to stand up. His right arm hung limply against his side, He now had Uhura's phaser in his left hand and without deliberation fired straight at Déjà. On the highest setting, she vaporised. And just like that Kirk, Sulu and Zarel were free. Kirk huffed, but it was too late the mental assault over stimulating his brain. He couldn't cope, and collapsed. 'Noooo!', screamed Uhura, stretching her arm out to him. 'Captain!' Sulu shouted as he slid down to the floor to cradle Kirk. Spock collapsed back against a table, he looked over McCoy who had started murmuring indicating his return to consciousness.

Zarel looked at the spot where his sister once stood, he turned his attention to the enterprise crew. 'We need to get out of here'. Looking at them all blooded and bruised, he realised this was not going to be an easy task. 'I'm going to get help', he picked Déjà's phaser and backed out of the room using the route Kirk and Uhura had taken. Knowing they were in no state to defend themselves he shot the closing mechanism on all the doors, forcing it lock the five of them inside. For the first time in three days the crew were together, only Sulu was relatively unscathed. He had happily hugged Uhura, before returning his attentions back to the Captain. McCoy by now was tending to Spock, he'd looked over at Kirk and knew there was nothing he could do for him at the moment. Keep him comfortable was all he said to Sulu and Uhura. Returning his gaze back to the Vulcan, he wondered what the hell had happened to him, he'd never seen Spock act so feral. At that moment Spock had retreated into a meditative state waiting until he could be cared for on the Enterprise. Uhura was clearly in a state of distress so McCoy wondered over slowly to comfort her. Five long hours later, a set of doors blasted open, fearful for the reception on the other side Sulu pointed the phaser towards the intruders. Relief washed over his face when he spotted the blue uniform of the medical staff from the Enterprise. Assessing the situation, they quickly tended to the injured crew, leaving the more serious injuries till they were back aboard the ship. 'Energise' was the welcome phrase uttered by the medical team.

Back on board, ignoring the pain from his own injuries McCoy had insisted on treating Kirk. For hours he'd tried to find a way to reverse Kirk's coma. Uhura had refused to leave Kirk's side, their earlier discussion had yielded no additional useful information. He had examined her, identified no life threatening injuries and sent her to quarters. 'No', her eyes were bloodshot through lack of sleep, and her voice betrayed the exhaustion she was feeling. He had had to pull rank, and confine her to quarters so she would rest. That and the sedative he slipped in her drink which has knocked her out. She needed to rest, her body had been through the wringer. This was not the time to speak to Spock. The door hissed open, in walked Scotty and Chekov. Concern for their comrades etched on their faces. They had caught bits and pieces from the medical team. 'Will they be alright' Chekov had asked, at the moment McCoy lost it. 'I don't fucking know, there's nothing in my training to deal with mind rape!'. He was wheezing and clenched his fist so tightly his knuckles nearly popped through the skin. Scotty, stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on McCoy's shoulder. 'They're both very strong, they'll be ok', whether or not Scotty believed it, he was not sure. Scotty could see Kirk lying immobile on the bed on the other side of the partition. In the bed next to him lay Spock still in his meditative state. McCoy had summoned help from Vulcan High Command. Whilst he was able to treat the surface injuries, Spock's Vulcan anatomy required specialist treatment. At least two days travelling time in their fastest spacecraft, he hoped Spock would last that long – it was the mental injuries that were of most concern.

Uhura woke up in her quarters, she was wearing clean clothes and felt better than she deserved to. She sat upright, and swung her legs downwards. 'Easy there', came a voice from her sofa. McCoy had been checking on her over the past 48 hours. She faced him, 'how is he...?' Which he, she wasn't sure. 'He's doing better, but still in sickbay, I intend to release him back to his quarters later today'. She sighed, 'how am I?' McCoy listed what he knew about the physical, 'slight concussion and bruising, as for everything else, that will take time'. She stood up, 'lady business', McCoy flushed. 'Since you're up and about, I'll leave you to it. Just so you know, the Vulcan's have arrived and intend to take Spock with them'. McCoy walked out of her room. She shuffled to her bathroom, the sonic shower beckoned her with its hot goodness. She questioned what had happened with Kirk. Without the telepathy and manipulation did she really feel anything for him? After what felt like an eternity, she made up her mind to go to sickbay. A few minutes later, she stepped into sickbay, the lights were down low, and Kirk lay there sleeping. She watched as his chest rose up and down, and walked towards the bed. Taking a seat she faced Spock, He sensed her arrival and his eyelids flickered opened. His voice was weak, 'Nyota, you are well?', 'Yes', she whispered as she brushed his fringe from his face. 'I need to know why Spock, I need to understand what happened', her voice was flat and hesitant; she glanced over her shoulder to look at Kirk hastily. Spock held out his hand for her to hold, and she clasped it. 'I do not know. I was not in control. Despite appearances, I am still not in control now'. She watched his face, his face was more expressive than usual, she felt that she loved him. 'Why are you are going back to New Vulcan?' Her voice was tinged with sadness. 'I need to get better. There is treatment which will help me restore balance to my mind. My emotions…they are so overwhelming', his voice cracked, he loved her and felt an overwhelming sense of shame for hurting her. 'I'll miss you', she simply replied 'Me too…come back to me'. Not knowing when she would see him again. She added 'I'm sorry…', she leant in to kiss Spock lovingly. The last statement was laden with all sorts of meaning. Kirk, having awoke, had witnessed the entire conversation, a single tear slipped down his cheek.

Back in San Francisco, Admiral Kincade had been called in front of Starfleet command. His intel was so badly wrong, questions needed to be answered to about 'the epic fuck up' quote Admiral Pike. As he spoke to Sulu via the comms module , he ordered the Enterprise to 'bring him home'. It was clear that Pike was hurting, it was well known that Kirk was like a son to him. It had taken all his strength and diplomacy not to kill Kincade. His arrogance and thirst to be the one to bring peace between the Klingon empire and the Federation, had made him blind to the obvious ruse set by the Theytans. Sulu received notification that the Vulcan's were ready to leave. 'Admiral, I need to see off Spock'. In the transporter room, the Vulcan delegates moved onto the transporter. Spock was the last to step on, Uhura was holding his hand and didn't feel ready to let him go. He leant his forehead against hers, and abruptly gave her a chaste kiss. He stepped onto the transporter and was gone. Sulu gave the command to the bridge crew to go to maximum warp, they were heading home. He gave a slight smile to Uhura, before leaving her alone in the transporter room. She forced herself to walk out, just as she was approaching the mess hall she saw Kirk limping back to his quarters. She had been avoiding him since leaving sickbay. She didn't know what to say to him. With Spock's departure, she felt even more uncertain. 'Captain!', she shouted but he appeared not have heard her and carried on. 'Jim', she shouted even louder. He stopped, his shoulders slumped. He was not ready to see her. She ran up to him and lightly touched his shoulder. He flinched, and slowly turned to face her. He had promised himself that he would not shout and he would not beg. 'What do you want?', his voice was colder than intended. 'I...I..just wanted to know how you were', she stuttered, she'd never seen him act so cold towards her. She made to grab his arm, but he pulled it away from her. 'I promised myself I would not make a scene, I promised myself that I would leave you alone. I'm going to keep my promise', he attempted to walk by her. 'Jim!' she pleaded. His resolve was weakened, and he could feel all his hurt rising to the surface. 'I know you regret what happened…I overheard you and Spock in sickbay…I saw you and Spock…'. He walked away without looking back, leaving Uhura standing there.

**AN: There are only two more chapters after this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. Thank you to those who have already reviewed. **

**AN2: Readers wondering how they could just have sex in the middle of a bombing, the heat of the moment, the fear of death, newly found realisation that they were hot for one another and crazy mind manipulation, they need to do something to feel in control again. Don't forget for the past three days they had been at the mercy of other people messing with their thoughts and feelings. Something had to give.**

**Chapter 9**

**Six months later...**

She adjusted her outfit and looked out the window. The climate on New Vulcan was more agreeable than she has remembered. As she stepped off the shuttle, she took in a deep breath to steady her nerves. Today would be the first time she would see Spock since...she struggled to finish the thought. Her therapist said it would take time to recover, she had to take it one day at a time. The Vulcan's had been unusually forthcoming about providing help to treat the 'mental violation' experienced by the crew. Like McCoy, she called it what it was, 'mind rape'. Semantics was not going to hide the brutal attack. Curious, she had asked why she had not been as traumatised as Kirk. The Vulcan doctors who examined her said her mental training and bond to Spock and protected her. For that she was both thankful and guilty.

As she walked into the terminal, she felt her heart racing. She needed to see him, so much needed to be explained and forgiven. If they could start again, things could be better and stronger. She missed their bond, and sometimes thought she could feel it tugging at her mind. In the distance she could see him, and as she got closer she started increasing her pace. He held out his arms, and pulled her in for an embrace. His human side had directed this action, and not even the stares from his contemporaries could stop the rush of affection he directed at her. They touched foreheads, and for a second stood still welcoming the comfort they gave one another. Spock broke the embrace first, he looked down at her. 'Are you well?' he asked cautiously, although physically the same and fully recovered she could see sadness in his eyes. 'Yes, I am fine. What about you?' He pondered the question, 'I am adequate'. He picked up her bags and led them to his home, it was tastefully decorated, and it reminded her of him. 'Would you like a drink?', he walked towards the replicator anticipating her order. She wasn't sure what to think, so far everything had been cordial, but there was something not quite right. It jarred her. No longer able to sense his thoughts she felt disconnected. 'No, no thank you', she stated as she walked towards him, his stoic gaze watched her. She raised her hand and placed it gently on his cheek. She remembered the last time they had been intimate. She looked for something in his face that would show her he still loved her as much as he did then. He raised his hand to cover hers, momentarily leaning into it before bringing her hand down away from his face.

'Nyota, I have missed you' he whispered. She felt a flutter in her chest as relief flooded through her body; maybe just maybe things would be ok. 'But things cannot be the same as before', he said a little louder, as if he had read her mind. She pulled back and hurt showed on her face. Spock continued. 'I did horrible things to you and Jim. I was not in control and hurt both of you immensely'. She was about to interrupt, but he ignored her 'I am sorry'. His sincerity was typically Vulcan. She shook her head, 'it wasn't your fault. Déjà manipulated you'. She had forgiven him during their time apart. He considered her observation. 'I know, but I felt pleasure hurting you, for feeling something for him...' His guilt flashed across his mind. 'Déjà and I...' He did not know how to continue. 'You slept with her?' an involuntary gasp slipped from her lips. He shook his head, what could he say? They did not engage in sexual intercourse, but... Déjà had awoken a base instinct in him, and through their meld they had shared pleasures. Instead he said 'I know about you and Jim'. The guilt she carried with her, bubbled to the surface. She began to cry, 'I'm so sorry, I never meant it to happen…' He wished he could comfort her, out of habit he prodded their bond, it was, as it had been for the past 6 months, gone. 'I did not tell you to distress you. We both engaged in activities that we would not have otherwise done. We both hurt one another'. Over the past 6 months, he has undergone intense meditation and rehabilitation. The final step to regaining balance within his mind was to confront unresolved issues. This is what led him to invite her to New Vulcan. The anger he held towards her and Kirk, as well as his own actions, weighed heavily on him. He sat them down on his sofa. She refused to look at him, so he lifted her face to look at his. 'When we were together you gave yourself to me, we bonded, but I always sensed you were not 100% committed to me'. She was about to deny this. 'When you decided that you were not ready to fully commit to being my kaifa*, I sensed something holding you back'. He took a deep breath and continued 'when I forced you and Kirk to meld with me, it showed me the depths of his feelings for you and that's when I knew he was the reason'. She rushed a rebuttal to his statement, 'But I love you Spock', she clasped his hand, but he withdrew it. 'Yes, but you have always been in love with him and still are.

Uhura angrily yelled, 'No! Meld with me. I'll show you it's not true'. She grabbed his hand to bring it to her face. The last 6 months had given him perspective. He did still love her, and knew deep down she probably did still love him. But he had come to realise she was not in love with him. Not anymore. Too much had happened on that fateful mission. He stopped thinking; she had been staring at him waiting for a response. 'No, Nyota. I will not meld with you. Don't let your fear about what happened anchor you to the past'. He got up and paced towards the window. Overlooking his garden, he remembered how his mother had been fond of gardening. He had taken up this activity in her honour. It was soothing and helped him forget. Lost in thought he did not notice her walk up behind him, she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. 'I don't want to lose you', sadness coloured her voice. Pulling her into an embrace, 'you will never lose me. I am and will always be your friend'.

***** kaifa is Vulcan for 'wife'.

**AN3: Sorry, shorter than my past chapters have been, but thought ending it as I did worked better than trying to think of something to give people to read.**

**AN4: OK, a correction, there will be two more chapters after this one. I think you can guess what's coming up next, and then we look into the future…If there are any suggestions about the future feel free to PM me or leave a review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. Thank you to those who have already reviewed and waited patiently for the endgame. I hope it was worth the wait…**

**Chapter 10**

**Three months after the visit to New Vulcan...**

He rode his motorcycle fast, as fast as the limits would allow him. He felt the wind whip through his hair, slightly longer than he'd usually have it, he felt free. His jeans were ripped, and covered in oil stains. The bike had broken down a few hours earlier and he had spent the afternoon fixing it. He had had little contact with Starfleet over the past 9 months – extended medical leave they had called it. He needed a break from everyone and everything, not even McCoy or Admiral Pike knew where he was.

He knew he had to leave, too much had happened - he recalled what led him to make that decision. The Vulcan's had given him the all clear and he was about to leave sickbay, gingerly he had tried to step down from his bed, but McCoy had wanted to run a few more tests. 'For my peace of mind' he had pleaded. It was late, and only he and Spock remained in the dimly lit room. As he lay on his bed he lamented his reasons for leaving were not just restricted to hating being in sickbay. Spock abruptly spoke up 'I am not asleep Jim', as he opened his eyes; his face betrayed none of the turmoil they had experienced on Theytan. Kirk eyed him, he was unsure what to do, so he simply said 'what now?' They both knew they would have to discuss what had happened. Spock ignored his question, and instead apologised. 'I'm sorry for inflicting harm on you. I had no right to force our meld'. He watched Kirk waiting for acknowledgement. Kirk carefully and slowly formulated his response. He took a deep breath and spoke, 'As Captain I know you were under the influence of Déjà, and accept shit happens. But as your friend I'm not ready to accept your apology'. It pained Kirk to admit it. 'You violated me and used something I have no control over against me', his voice had an edge. Spock replied passively, 'she loves us both', and turned away to stare at the ceiling. Then his facial features hardened, 'I know you were together, I could smell you all over her, and her on you when you came into the grand hall…superior sense of Vulcan smell', he spat out. Stunned that Spock knew, Kirk stuttered, 'I didn't…we didn't…mean for anything to happen…I'm sorry…' Spock glared at him; his eyes blazed with fury 'at this moment in time, I cannot accept _your_ apology. You tried to take what is mine!' Jim sighed, and rubbed his face with his hands, he was tired and irritable, 'She is not a fucking commodity, she has free will. I didn't make her do anything!' Trying to control his breathing Spock returned to staring at the ceiling 'she will have to choose…'

Kirk remembered how that went - Uhura had chosen Spock, and he made damn sure she knew how much that had hurt him. For a long time he cursed the day he joined Starfleet. He had refused therapy - never again would his private thoughts be on parade for all to see. For months he suffered nightmares, and couldn't sleep unless driven to exhaustion so that he could not dream. He had nearly fallen back into his destructive habits, only the intervention of a punch to the face, had shocked him out of his depression. That had been some time ago, and he was feeling happy again. Recently, he had even considered returning to Starfleet. He pulled up outside his home, the only building for miles. He had built it himself, this was his therapy. Small but perfectly formed, it was the opposite of the metal and sterile white of the Enterprise. Warm earth tones greeted him as he opened the front door. It took him awhile to register that someone was sitting in his chair near the fireplace.

Uhura had waited until she was sure she knew what she wanted to say to him. So much time had passed, that she was frightened of how he would react to her. After leaving New Vulcan, she thought about Kirk. She had felt guilty for pushing him away, she felt even guiltier for not attempting to see him sooner. Instead she had travelled; visiting planets whose languages fascinated her. It was on one of those planets, sat in a bar she finally let herself think about Kirk. Without the influence of Spock, the intensity of the situation, and the passage of time, she felt she could impartially assess her feelings. Nursing a drink she recalled the time Kirk had given her a birthday gift. Not many people had known it was her birthday, but somehow he had found out. He had left the gift outside her dorm room. When she had opened the box it was an onyx pendant. For months she had fondly observed the pendant in the store window, wistfully longing to own it. The cost was prohibitive, the same number of credits as a trip home to Kenya. Upon seeing it, she had promptly walked round to his dorm and demanded he take it back. She was not going to be one of those girls who fell into his bed at the sight of a nice gift. He had looked startled at her tirade, and held up his hands, 'No strings attached. From one friend to another'. He had taken a chance on her, she realised she needed to do the same with him. She absentmindedly played with the pendant, it was frustrating her that she had no idea where to look for him, and then it hit her, during one of their late night discussions he talked about owning a cabin by his favourite lake in Iowa.

He stopped by the door and scrutinised her. He had wondered if she would still affect him as she had before. She did, and he achingly wanted to hold her, but something held him back. 'Nyota' he breathed out her name. She turned around; her hair was loose and cascaded down her back. In her dark denim jeans and a halter top, it was a beautiful summer day, yet she still shivered when she saw him. 'How did you find me? What are you doing here?' he finally found his voice, and hoped it betrayed none of his feelings for her. She stepped forward, and then stopped. She was suddenly at a loss what to say. She looked around his living room before settling on his face. 'I missed you. I'm sorry. I think I'm in love with you', she rushed the words out before she lost her courage. She took another faltering step forward, closing the distance between them. His shoulders relaxed, he had not realised he was tense 'you think or you know?' he asked for clarification. The one time they had been in this position before he had got burned. He was not sure if he could survive that again. 'I…I know that I love you. Don't be an ass and make me say it again…' He grinned, and rushed forward grabbing her towards him for a passionate kiss, filled with all the longing he held over the past nine months. They broke apart, 'what about Spock?' he hesitantly asked. She placed one hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat. 'We're just friends. He helped me understand'. She looked up at him. 'He said that he had always known that I was in love with someone else'. Kirk allowed himself to feel a flutter of hope. Saying it out loud to him, and admitting it to herself she felt so exposed. She buried her face against his white tshirt waiting for him to respond. He stepped out of their embrace, turning towards the door, 'You're killing me woman', he said desperately needing fresh air. She had said everything he had ever wanted to hear from her and now he felt overwhelmed. He signalled for her hand, and pulled her outside walking her to the edge of the lake. He stood behind her, with his arms around her waist, as she leaned back against him he felt her nervousness. It was very strange to be this close to her again. 'Nyota, let's get something to eat'. She had expected a different reaction to their kiss and her confession. 'You want to take me to dinner?' she made to step out of his embrace with a quizzical look on her face, he held onto her tighter to stop her moving away from him. 'No, I'm going to cook for you, then we're going to talk, and then we'll see what happens next.

Later on having eaten, they faced one another on the sofa and talked deep into night. They had laughed, he loved that sound. She had gone quiet, then bashfully asked if he remembered the time in the turbolift, then confessed that she had wanted him to kiss her. So he happily obliged, smiling as they pulled apart, 'see, I knew you were attracted to me', he cockily stated. She playfully smacked him on his arm. Only when she yawned, he insisted that they go to sleep. He led her to his bedroom, and dug out an old tshirt she could sleep in. Suddenly feeling very shy, she disappeared to the bathroom to get changed. During that time he'd changed into his pyjama bottoms, and sleep shirt. He was pacing anxiously; they were not going to do anything other than sleep. She finally came out; the tshirt was too long for her and came down to the middle of her thighs. He stopped and observed that she had amazing legs, and wanted to feel them around him again. She tipped her head to the side, admiring him. 'No sex' she had repeatedly said to herself in the bathroom. When she thought she believed it she came out to see him. 'Ok, which side should I take?' as she pointed to the bed, he shrugged his shoulders. This would be the first time ever a girl had slept in his bed. Sex yes, but never staying overnight. He then pointed to the right hand side; it was closer to the bathroom in case she needed to get up in the middle of the night. She gracefully crept into his bed and pulled the covers over her. He got in and lay facing her, he was smiling. 'What?' She uttered. 'You know, I've fantasised about this, you in my bed'. He whispered with a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was happy. She watched his hair fall across his forehead; he distractedly pushed it out of his eyes. She leant over and gave him a kiss, then settled down to sleep. Kirk moved onto his back, one arm behind his head, the other across his stomach. He considered her, and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He smiled to himself, and then let himself slip to sleep.

Morning sunlight streamed into his bedroom and Kirk woke up with a start, the right side of the bed was cold and empty. For a second he was bereft, had it been a dream? Only when he could hear the kettle brewing and smelt coffee, he allowed himself to exhale the deep breath he was holding. He padded down the stairs, and when he reached the last step he saw she had her back to him. His heart swelled with pride, she was finally his and she was here in his kitchen. Standing at the counter she appeared to placing food on plates. He approached her as quietly as he could, and slide his arms around her waist and dropped a kiss on the side of her neck. She startled a little, and then spun round to greet him with a loving smile.

After denying each other for so long, being so close, their desires took over. Uhura melted into his embrace, as his hands moved to grab her face; she used the opportunity to explore his back and chest with gentle strokes. He groaned into her mouth, her touch was negating all sensible thoughts about eating breakfast. He used his body to back her up towards the sofa, all the while kissing her. 'What about breakfast', she asked breathlessly. 'Fuck the food', and he began kissing her again, as he lay her down on the sofa. She stopped kissing him, and looked into his eyes. His blue eyes were startling, and were full of need for her, he ground himself against her, just so she would know how much he wanted her. Uhura tilted her head back and she let out a sound so wanton that Kirk began clawing at her t-shirt and underwear to get her naked. Uhura was also caught in up in his want, she was dragging his tshirt off over his head, and using her legs to pull down his bottoms. Finally, with skin to skin contact they stilled, legs entwined. He dropped his mouth tolasciviously suck on her erect nipple, whilst using his hand to caress the other, all the time maintaining eye contact with her. He wanted to see how much she was enjoying it, making the anticipation all the more exciting. '…Jim…' she wailed, the sensation was stupefying. She arched her back off the sofa to allow him more access to her breasts. He accepted the invitation and began laying butterfly kisses between them. She could feel his erection resting against her thigh, and was desperate to feel him in her. She began guiding him into her, but he pulled back. 'No…we're going to take our time…', then he began kissing down her chest, towards her belly button and then his head disappeared between her legs. 'Guess there are benefits to his sexual exploits', she thought pleasurably to herself, she gripped the side of the sofa, trying to stifle the need to scream. The quickening and tightening signalled the start of her orgasm, allowing it to wash over her, she shuddered and groaned with gratification. Kirk raised up his head with a knowing sexy smile, taking the opportunity to catch him off guard she wrapped her legs around his and flipped them using a move she learnt during a self-defence class, he was now on his back. Wanting to repay the avid attention he had given her, she straddled him and began kissing his jaw allowing her hair to caress him at the same time, slowly moving down his chest. He was taking shallow breaths, leaning on his elbows he gazed at her as she took each nipple in turn, and swirled her tongue around them, Kirk hummed in appreciation. She looked up and saw his eyes were now closed, his mouth agape as he was trying to control his breathing. Her kisses followed his happy trail, and attentively her lips brushed his skin all the way down until she took his penis in her mouth and gently sucked. Not expecting the warmth, he growled '…if you carry on doing that, I won't make it…' With that he pulled her up, beseeching her to join them as one. Needing no further invitation, she took advantage of her position straddling him, she slowly lowered herself onto him. It was exquisite pain, she thought if she moved any faster she felt she would break apart. Her panting aroused Kirk even more, by this point he had manoeuvred himself so his legs were planted on the floor for more support. Knees either side of his thighs, she used her arms around his neck to steady herself, then she began moving, slowly at first, gently gathering her rhythm letting him respond in kind thrusting upwards to meet her movement for movement. It felt like time had stood still, all the doubts, the hurt and pain erased by their coming together. He captured her mouth with his, and used his tongue to explore her. She aggressively responded to his invasion, using her teeth to nip at his lower lip, grinding down harder and faster as she felt the waves of pleasure build up within her. His hands gripped her hips harder, as he struggled for leverage savagely impaling her. He could feel her tightening around him, they were both so close. Using his left hand, he cupped her face, she momentarily slowed down to focus on him, he needed to let her know, 'I love you, it has and always will be you'. That sent her over the edge, her screams could be heard outside the cabin. His release followed soon after.

Slowly their breathing returned to normal, sated for now, he rested his forehead against chest aware that he was still linked to her in the most intimate way possible. She jokingly said, 'so that's what they were all talking about back at the academy'. Peering upwards, he brushed her sweat slicked hair from her face, and with a serious voice retorted 'woman, don't you know, I'm fricking awesome in the sack'. Then he broke into a grin, 'I don't know about you, but I'm hungry now', nodding his head to the cold breakfast on the side. She stepped off him, stretching her legs looking for her t-shirt and underwear. Kirk in his amorousness had hurled both towards the front door. He slipped his bottoms back on, walked towards the counter and sat down at the breakfast bar, when Uhura approached trying to arrange her hair in a ponytail, her grabbed her and drew her towards his lap. He then curled his arm around her hip to stop her moving away and proceeded to feed both of them. 'Am I great cook or what?' Uhura flashed a brilliant smile as she impatiently grabbed a piece of bacon, waiting for Kirk to agree, he nodded as he swallowed, and then cleared his throat, 'I'm not ready to let you go', and then in a gentler voice added 'don't ever go'. He was almost pleading, his candour astonished her. She felt a lump form in her chest, but knew what to say, so confidently replied with her head angled towards him, 'I'm not going anywhere'.

**AN: There is only the epilogue after this, and then it is the end. **

**AN2: All you Kirk/Uhura pairing fans out there, feel free to recommend this story to a friend. I feel it's time we made a stand for these two! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Usual disclaimer, the rights to Star Trek etc belong to someone else. ****Any mistakes are totally my own, and one day when I'm ready to come back to this story I'll correct them!**

**Chapter 1****1**

**Three years later...**

Back on board the Enterprise, Kirk's alarm woke him up. It was early and he'd only made it to bed a few hours before. A few drinks they had said, it's tradition they had said. Nobody had warned him about the stonking hangover he would have the next day. He needed to swing by sickbay before the day began. As he walked he recalled the hurdles he and Uhura had overcome to get to this point. It had been a joint decision to return back to Starfleet; however they insisted to their superiors that they serve together. Command had not been overly thrilled with the stipulation, but Admiral Pike had fought their corner and eventually they were allowed to return and serve on board the Enterprise. The crew were pleased to see them both back, although there were a few snide comments about their relationship. Some thought Uhura benefitted from her link to Kirk, and by extension to Admiral Pike. That annoyed her extensively, and she vowed to prove her distractors wrong. Back as Captain, Kirk felt he had a lot to prove. He was convinced his 9 month absence was seen as a sign of weakness. At times his dedication to the role, and her need to define herself as successful without help from above almost drove a wedge in their relationship. Both so stubborn, he had lost count of the times they had rowed only to have spectacular make up sex. Both so passionate and fiery, it was difficult to mediate between them. McCoy, as Kirk's closest friend on the ship, stayed well out of their arguments but in his own way offered council when he felt it appropriate.

'You here for your hypospray?' McCoy had not escaped unscathed and vowed never ever drink anything mixed by Spock again. When he had awoke he had found Sulu trouserless clutching a teddy bear, Chekov was sat staring out of the window convinced he could count every star he could see and Scotty was wearing an Ensign's dress. Which one and how he got it nobody knew, as for Admiral Pike they were still yet to find him. 'So last night...what the hell did we get up to? McCoy's tone was even more gruff than usual, Kirk massaged his temples. 'I really have no idea…' McCoy looked like he might keel over, and it was only Spock's arrival that reanimated him. Spock strolled in, unaffected by the previous night's activities. 'My god man, you could at least look like you took part in a bachelor party'. McCoy's patience was wearing thin as the effects of his hypospray wore off. Spock tilted his head at the statement, 'As you are aware alcoholic beverages have no effect on me. It was extremely unwise to challenge me to a drinking game, especially one linked to the number of sexual partners Captain Kirk has had'. A hint of a smile appeared on Spock's face. McCoy had stupidly devised a drinking game around Kirk, take one shot for each ensign they remembered Kirk sleeping with, take two shots for each toe curling excuse he had used to leave the dorm before a roommate arrived back, take three shots each time Kirk had sought treatment from some sort of sexually transmitted infection…and so on. At the time, they had though it hilarious, Kirk was not so sure…he had an inkling it would descend into utter disorder. 'Uhura must NEVER find out about this', he had begged McCoy and Spock. Kirk just wanted his hypospray and pushed past Spock to get it. The relief was almost immediate. Remembering what was happening today, he faced his friend, slapped him on his arm and said 'thank you. It means a lot to us'. Spock nodded gracefully. He then responded 'I believe the correct phrase to be let's get this show on the road'.

Spock remembered how he and Kirk had became friends once again. Rather than re-joining the Enterprise, he had opted to be first officer on the USS Apollo. Their exploration was closely linked with the needs of New Vulcan, and he reasoned this would be mutually beneficial – he would be close to home, and yet still able to remain in Starfleet. Uhura had made contact with him; she confirmed her relationship with Kirk and wanted to be sure he would be okay with it. It had taken time for him to accept them as a couple, but during their frequent discussions she had pushed for he and Kirk to start conversing again. So just over a year ago, during his scheduled shore leave, he invited Kirk, McCoy and Sulu to New Vulcan. He was sure Kirk would say no, and was pleasantly surprised when he and the others accepted. On arrival to his home, all the others were friendly and open, even making jokes about his demeanour, all seem comfortable except Kirk. He seemed uneasy, and avoided being alone with Spock, or engaging him in any conversation. Spock rationalised that as the host he would need to do something to break the ice. 'Jim I believe it is time we talked. There is a lot to say', as he stood beside Kirk watching the other men play Dom Jot. A long silence had passed before Kirk exhaled noisily, 'Okay, I'm not sorry she chose me, I love her and I am not letting her go'. He took a gulp of his beer to steady his nerves. Spock sensed it would be better to allow the conversation to continue with them focusing on the Dom Jot game and continued. 'Nyota has told me about her feelings for you. I am pleased. She deserves to be happy…so do you', he articulated using his most sincere voice, as he did genuinely mean it. 'I too am in a relationship with someone. It is a new experience, so there is a lot to learn about one another'. He wanted Kirk to understand that their discussion was not about him reclaiming Uhura. It was about them becoming friends once again. Kirk stopped drinking, and turned to face Spock his relief was palpable. 'I'm pleased for you Spock, so….details…what's she like? Where did you meet her? Is she hot?' Just like that Kirk returned to form. They talked, Spock doing his best to regal Kirk with tales of misunderstanding, and where appropriate keep his opinions to himself about handling the famous Uhura temper. They eventually got round to talking about their attempts at apologising about activities on Theytan, this time both willingly accepted. Back in the sickbay, preoccupied by his thoughts he nearly missed McCoy ordering him out and off to get ready.

They all returned to the respective quarters to prepare. It had been a while since Kirk wore his full officers dress outfit, he wondered how Uhura looked. He had asked the ships computer to locate her, whilst pacing up and down their quarters, 'Commander Uhura is no longer on board the Enterprise'. After all her hard work, she rightfully earned a promotion and he could definitely say it had nothing to do with him. Just then his comms unit buzzed for his attention, 'Captain Kirk your shuttle is ready', the wedding party was going back to Earth for the wedding. The location was Paris, France. Kirk, McCoy, Admiral Pike, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty and Spock congregated inside. Admiral Pike had been located sleeping in engineering 'Jesus, Spock what did you give me…?', as he walked past him onto the shuttle. Kirk was anxious, he was fidgeting and it was distracting everyone. Chekov stared at the Captain, then leant over to whisper to Sulu, 'I've never seen him so nervous'. Scotty, none the worse for wear, jovially asked 'so why Paris then?' It's not as either of them are French'. McCoy laughed and Kirk rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from Uhura, 'most romantic place on Earth, does that ring any bells?'. Kirk went back to thinking about the big day, when it had been announced there had been great interest. He was still the golden boy for saving Earth all those years ago, and it seemed the public had a vested interest in anything he did.

In Paris, just outside Notre Dame, spectators lined up to see event. People were determined to get a good seat. Kirk and the wedding party stopped outside to wave and have their photos taken. Kirk really didn't know what to do with himself so he ducked into the church. Making his way to the front he said his hellos to the friends and dignitaries representing the Federation planets. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, and assumed his position at the front. He would have a great vantage point watching her walk down the aisle. He had seen her the night before, they had made love, before saying their short goodbyes. 'Hey, it's only for a few hours, I'll be the one holding your hand,' Uhura had said, head resting against his heart. 'She's here', McCoy used his thumb to gesture behind him, as he and the other friends walked to the front. Taking their place next to Kirk, the sound of the bridal march played. She kept her pace in time with the beat. During the rehearsals she had either been a beat too fast or a beat too slow. As Kirk watched her walking towards him, it was just right. He saw her beautiful face and it made his heart sore to think she was his. Her hair was swept up in a classic chignon, and was adorned with small white flowers. As she reached the front, Uhura gave him a dazzling smile and stood aside with the rest of the bridesmaids. Behind her, the bride Christine Chapel, took her place next to Spock. She gazed lovingly into Spock's eyes, he returned the gesture, and then the ceremony began. McCoy whispered to Kirk 'Don't lose the rings best man', still sore that Spock had not asked him. At the time Kirk had ribbed him mercilessly, 'seriously, calling him hobgoblin was never going to endear you to him. Besides, who throws the best bachelor parties!?' He teased.

It was a beautiful service, officiated part in standard and part in Vulcan. Spock had met Christine a year into service upon the USS Apollo. She had helped him with his research into developing a vaccine for use on New Vulcan. Over discussions, they had grown to become friend and eventually fallen in love. When she had accepted his proposal Spock knew he wanted Kirk as his best man and the others as his groomsmen. As they walked down the aisle back to the waiting crowds, a cheer could be heard from outside. Uhura made her way to Kirk's side and held his hand, as promised. She took the opportunity to assess his attire, giving a nod of approval she murmured into his ear that he looked 'damn fine'. A blush spread across his cheeks, and together they followed the bride and groom to the awaiting shuttle.

At the reception, Uhura was sitting cross legged on Kirk's lap. He was gently rubbing her back, laughing and talking with his friends. Sulu was attempting some sort of dance move, which looked as if he were having a fit. Kirk returned his gaze to Uhura, and grinned. They both agreed neither was ready for the next step, but it was something to think about. A song she loved began to play, 'can I have this dance?' he whispered to her. She stood up and placed her hand into his before dragging him onto the dance floor. Aware eyes were on them, he vowed to keep his hands in a respectable position on her body. It was tempting to run his hands across her curves, the dress left little to the imagination the way it clung to her. Golden in colour, it was strapless and the material shimmered in the light. He was particularly enamoured by the thigh high split, which gave him easy access to sensually stroke her leg. He had already indicated to her once the song was over, they were going to find a secluded spot so he could examine her outfit more closely. His mischievous eyes hinted at something else entirely. Holding him close, Uhura had rested her head on his shoulder, and could hear him humming the lyrics. Turning her head to the side she could see the happy bride and groom dancing, Spock nodded at her; she smiled and winked at him. She knew she had made the right choice.

**The end**

**AN: Thank you to all the lovely people who followed and/or added this story as a favourite. Sorry, I didn't reply to all the reviews. I wasn't sure what to say. I definitely didn't want this to be a straight love story, and hope the action mixed it up a bit. I realise there is not a lot of love for Kirk and Uhura as a couple, but I hope I have managed to change a few minds. Whilst I have nothing against Uhura and Spock as a pairing, it's nice to have other stories exploring the alternative pairing that could happen. And let's face it, those two are hawt together! **

**AN2: To those who have asked, yes, I probably will write another Kirk/Uhura story. But I need to get this one out of my head first. **


End file.
